


A Certain Shop

by AntiquaDove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiquaDove/pseuds/AntiquaDove
Summary: Akaashi lives his life with his head down, with dull dark rain clouds surrounding him. One day, they’re broken by a ray of sun bursting through. It’s amazing how one person can completely flip your life upside down.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 19
Kudos: 31





	1. An Intriguing Person

Akaashi Keiji was a regular old college student. Nothing was special about him, or so he thought. He went through his mediocre routine day after day. Nothing ever changed. Wake up, brush your teeth, shower, classes, and work in the afternoon. Just to go to bed and do it all over again in the morning. Akaashi was fine with it. He never asked for someone to interrupt his routine. He never asked for a single person to completely change his life. But when it happened, he never once complained. 

“Great, more rain.” It was a cloudy Monday in Tokyo, just what Akaashi had prayed for it not to be. He pulled his hood over his mop of curly, jet black hair, hugging his book bag close to him, mentally willing it not to get wet. 

He broke into a slight trot when he caught sight of his place of work. The neon lighted sign read “Jupiter Cream.” Akaashi always thought it was a dumb name, but it fit the theme of the ice cream shop. 

A loud  **_Bang_ ** echoed throughout the streets.  _ You’ve got to be kidding me.  _ Akaashi had never been a huge fan of thunder, especially when he was caught outside in it. 

He blinked through his squinted eyelashes and saw a form holding the door to the shop open, motioning him in. 

_ Good grief, he could just go in.  _ Akaashi thought.  _ Is it really worth it to get more wet just to be nice?  _ Akaashi sped up and nodded politely to the figure at the door. He hurried inside and went to the back. 

“You’re late.” A voice came from behind Akaashi, startling him. 

“Sorry Kenma, I had to talk to a professor about an assignment. I’ll work a little later today.” Akaashi offered. 

Kenma nodded, while pulling his black and blond highlighted hair into a bun. “It’s fine. I don’t really care. At least our boss isn’t here.” 

Akaashi nodded and pulled on a dark blue apron that had little stars surrounding the cheap font that read “Jupiter Cream.” 

A sudden ding from the front startled both boys. The two students stared at each other. Kenma narrowed his eyes. “You’re the one that was late.” 

Akaashi sighed and hurried to the front. Akaashi recognized the ridiculous spiky hair and buff build as the same guy who had opened the door for him. He was hands on his hips with a concentrated look on his face. 

“Welcome to Jupiter Cream, where the ice cream is out of this world. What can I get for you.” Akaashi recited their moto with his normal monotone voice. He had long since gotten over the embarrassment of the childish saying. 

The man let out a loud “Ha!” while still scrutinizing the ice cream flavors. When he finally did look up, Akaashi found himself staring into striking golden eyes. He had to take a second to compose himself before he spoke again. 

“Can I help you with anything?” 

The guy nodded with a wide grin on his face. “Certainly. What exactly is in the Saturn Supreme flavor?” 

“It’s dark chocolate with cherries.”

“How about the Venus Extreme?”

“It’s basically Oreo.”

“And the Marvelous Mars?”

“That would be strawberry with chocolate flakes.”

When he said that, the mysterious man's eyes seemed to light up. “Perfect, I’ll take that on a sugar cone please.” 

“Coming right up.” Akaashi grabbed the scooper out of the hot water tray and scooped up a perfectly round ball of ice cream into the cone. His eyes flicked up to the customer, who was now glancing around the space-themed shop with wide eyes. Akaashi couldn’t help but notice that something about his hair reminded him of a great-horned owl.

Akaashi straightened up, cone in hand and placed it in the plastic holder. 

“That’ll be 2.49 please.”

“Hey, hey hey, that’s cheaper than any other place I’ve gone to!” The owl-headed guy exclaimed, pulling out his wallet. 

Akaashi nodded. He took the card and processed it, deterring himself from looking at the name printed on it, even though he was slightly curious. 

He then handed the card back over with the ice-cream as well. 

“Have a nice day.”

“Thanks! You too uh…” The guy leaned forward a bit to see Akaashi’s name tag. 

“Thanks Akaashi! See you later!” The big ball of energy in human form then walked out of the shop, enjoying his treat.

Akaashi took a step back.  _ See you later? _ He shook his head. Just another overly friendly customer. He’d dealt with them in the past. But somehow, this person felt different.

_ Stop, Akaashi. You’re overthinking things, just like you always do. Dumbass.  _

The black-haired boy called Kenma over and the two started a small conversation while restocking the toppings. 

“Whoever that last customer was, he seemed pretty energetic.” Kenma quipped. 

“Yeah, he was.”

“It’d drain me to be around someone like that for too long.” 

“Yeah.” 

Akaashi tried to get his mind off of the mysterious customer, but he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d come back.  _ Stop. You met him once.  _ Akaashi’s mind yelled at him. 

Then the bell and the door jingled and a group of highschool girls came in. They ordered while Kenma and Akaashi tried to keep up. Once the group of giggling girls left, there were a total of two slips of paper left on the counter with phone numbers scribbled down on them. 

Kenma snorted and tossed them in the trash. It was a normal occurrence for each of them to get at least one phone number a day. 

“Two more to add to the tally.” Akaashi said, with a dry chuckle. 

Kenma picked up a marker and drew two more lines on their tally board. 

“I think we’ve got quite a respectable number.” He mused. 

Akaashi nodded. “Maybe you’ll even get one you’re interested in one day,” He said. 

Kenma shrugged. “You might too.” 

Akaashi looked away. Sure, he had had plenty of admirers, but none that he was ever interested in. His parents had told him that his standards were too high, but Akaashi would beg to differ. Love wasn’t something he was actively looking for, but if someone happened to show up that truly interested him, Akaashi certainly wouldn’t push back. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Bokuto Koutarou lived life to the fullest. He seemed to have rainbows and sunshine following him everywhere he went. Today, he decided that he was in the mood for some ice cream. That’s exactly what he wanted. Taking out his phone, he searched up, “Ice Cream near me.” A shop popped up that was only a few blocks away. 

_ Phew, I’m in luck that it’s close by. _ Bokuto thought.  _ It’s starting to rain. _

He jogged down the sidewalk, following the directions on his phone. He reached the shop where the sign read “Jupiter Cream.” 

_ Charming.  _

Bokuto reached for the door handle and pulled it open, only to see a small form in the distance approaching him. The man had a bag clutched closely to him and seemed to shrink every time a raindrop hit him. 

Bokuto let a smile spread across his face as he motioned for the other figure to come inside the shop to find some shelter. What he didn’t realize until a few moments later, was that the person he had opened the door for, actually worked there. 

And that’s where everything started. 

  
**A/N: There's the first chapter! For some reason I've been reading a lot of sad BokuAka fics so I decided to write a happier one to lighten my mood. I mean we'll get to some angst later on ;) Let me know if you guys are liking it so far in the comments.**

**Happy Reading,**

**Dove.**


	2. The second visit

Bokuto strolled out of the shop, cone in hand with a smile on his face. The rain had stopped and rays of sun peeked through the clouds, creating a beautiful rainbow off in the distance. 

_ I’ll have to visit that shop again. Maybe I should bring Kuroo next time.  _ Bokuto couldn’t help but feel drawn to the shop. Almost to the extent that he wanted to turn around and go back. And it wasn’t just because of the good ice cream. The worker there with the jet black hair and tired, teal eyes seemed to draw him in like a magnet. 

Bokuto felt in his pocket for his keys and unlocked the door to his apartment. 

“Oi oi.” Came a greeting from the living room. 

“Meh Kluroo,” Bokuto mumbled, mouth numb from the ice cream. 

His roommate Kuroo was lounging on their couch, a bag of chips in his hand, T.V on and his hair sticking up in all which ways, as usual. 

“Still lazing around after Yachi dumped you?” Bokuto asked, biting into his cone. 

Kuroo raised his eyebrows. “I think you’re the last person who should be lecturing me “mr never had a girlfriend.” 

“I’m waiting for the right person. Oh, you should’ve come with me to the ice cream place I just went to! It was space themed. Pretty cool.” 

“Hmm nice.” 

“Hey, are you listening?”

“No.” 

“Kurooooo, you should come with me next time. Pleaseee.” Bokuto sat on the edge of the couch and snatched the remote out of his roommate's hand. 

“Hey, give it back you weird-haired weirdo!”

“Wow what a great insult, I’m so hurt. And you’re not one to talk about hair. I’ll give it back once you promise to come with me to the shop tomorrow.”

Kuroo sat up a little more. “Why? You’ve never been into sweets  _ that  _ much. Why are your eyes sparkling so much? You’re creeping me out.” 

Bokuto shrugged, while his cheeks flushed slightly pink. 

Kuroo’s eyes widened. “Bo. Did you meet a girl?” 

Bokuto jumped off the side of the couch. “No! Of course not, what are you talking about! The ice cream is just really good!” 

“Sure. Well fine, I’ll come with you tomorrow.”  _ Maybe Bokuto actually met someone. He deserves someone who understands him.  _

A smirk grew on Kuroo’s face. Time to play matchmaker. 

_________________________________________ 

“Hurry up, Bokuto, I’m in the mood for some ice cream! Even though it's literally ten in the morning, way too early for ice creammm. But I don’t care cause I want to meet this mystery person!”

Bokuto pulled on his shoes and swatted Kuroo’s hand away. 

“I already told you, there’s nobody.” 

“Ok, ok. I’ll let it go. Let’s go though.” 

Bokuto shut the door to his apartment and followed his roommate out to the sidewalk. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

_ Another day of this same shop. Dull. Boring. Predictable. Oh well.  _ Akaashi grabbed a bag of graham cracker crumbs and brought it to the front. Kenma was busy scooping some of their blueberry ice cream for a middle aged woman. Akaashi opened the lid to a tub and dumped the bag in. 

**_Ding!_ ** Akaashi looked up as the door opened. His grip loosened slightly on the bag when he was holding when he saw the same owl-headed guy from yesterday come in. However, he wasn’t alone. Not far behind, was an equally tall person with spiky black hair. 

_ I can see why they’re friends. I’ll bet they have an enormous stockpile of hairspray.  _

Akaashi put a calm look on his face, opposed to his normal more cold demeanor. 

“What can I get started for you two?” Akaashi asked. 

“Hey Akaashi!” Bokuto waved excitedly. 

Akaashi raised an eyebrow. “Uhm...hi.” 

“Why the confused face? Wait...you do remember me from yesterday, don’t you?” Bokuto asked, shoulders dropping slightly. 

_ Why does he care?  _ “Yeah, I do. What can I get started for you two?” Akaashi repeated. 

Kuroo clapped his hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. 

“I’ll get the mercury blast. What about you, Bo?” 

Bokuto shrugged the hand off his shoulder and brightened up. 

“I’ll get the same as last time.” 

Akaashi nodded and began to head off to scoop their orders.  _ Hold on, it’d be creepy if I remembered his order. I mean I do, but I should ask what it was so he won’t think I’m weird. _

“Sorry, what was your order last time?” Akaashi frowned as the man in front of him visibly deflated. 

“Uh it was the marvelous mars.” 

“Alright, coming right up.” 

Akaashi once again peered up at the pair while he scooped their orders.  _ I wonder if they’re a couple.  _ Akaashi shook his head.  _ Who cares.  _

He squinted his eyes as he saw the two whispering, while making clear gestures over to him. 

Akaashi sighed and placed the two cones on the holders. “That’ll be 3.24.” 

The owl-headed one handed him his card and this time, Akaashi couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering across the name printed on the back.  _ Bokuto Koutorou.  _

“Here you go, have a nice date...day I mean,” Akaashi stuttered, and flushed red. He didn’t mean to voice his thoughts out loud. 

Bokuto and his friend got weird looks on their faces. Bokuto then jumped at least ten feet away from his black-haired companion. 

“Oh, we are  **definitely not** together.” He said, while his friend was bending over in peals of laughter. 

“I’m so sorry, I misspoke.” 

Akaashi then glanced over as Kenma peeked his head out from the back, likely to find out what all the commotion was about. 

The two workers locked eyes and Akaashi waved his hand in dismissal. Kenma came out anyway and started refilling their vanilla moon flavor. 

“Come on let’s not annoy the poor guy anymore.” Bokuto’s friend grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the shop. 

“By Akaashi! See you later!” Bokuto yelled.

Akaashi surprised himself by waving back.  _ They didn’t annoy me at all.  _

**_A/N: There's chapter 2! Let me know what you guys thought in the comments! Thanks for reading!_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Scare, and A Walk Home

Over the next three days, Bokuto visited the store, always buying a small cone of the marvelous mars flavour. Akaashi found himself becoming accustomed to the cheerful aura the older one gave off. Everyday at 2:00, Akaashi would hear the bell ring and look up to see the owl-headed Bokuto waving at him with a loud “Hey hey hey Akaashi!” 

Akaashi would always just give a polite nod in return. He couldn’t fathom why Bokuto had seemed to take a liking to him. At first, he had considered the fact that he might be a creep, but there was just no way. He seemed too innocent and almost child-like. 

The only words Akaashi ever really exchanged with Bokuto were “What can I get for you,” “That’ll be 2.49,” and “Have a nice day.” But today was Friday, and Akaashi wouldn’t be coming in the next two days. Bokuto had already made his daily visit three hours ago, and now it was closing time.

Akaashi waved Kenma goodbye and grabbed his coat and bookbag off the hook. After locking the shop up, he headed down the dark sidewalk. Nervously glancing around, he cursed winter for having the sun go down so early. 

_You’re fine. It’s not even that late. And sure it’s nearly pitch-black already, but there’s some street lights. You’re fine. You’re fine._

Akaashi clenched his bag a little tighter at each dark alleyway he passed, eyes darting around to pick up anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck stood up as Akaashi heard heavy footsteps approaching him. Akaashi’s eyes widened as he started to speed walk. 

“Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi!!” The loud outburst from behind him, made Akaashi flinch as he whipped around. 

“Bokuto-san?” He breathed, relief filling his voice. 

“Oh...oh. Sorry if I scared you.” Bokuto came closer. “Wow, you’re as pale as a ghost.”

“You would be too if you were walking in the dark by yourself and someone comes up behind you and belts out your name! Good grief.” Akaashi shivered and tried to relax his shoulders. 

_It’s only Bokuto. You’re fine. But what the heck is he doing out here? Is he stalking me?_

“What are you doing here?” Akaashi asked nervously, taking a few steps back. 

Bokuto waved his hands in the air. “No, no. Ok I realize this probably makes me look like a creep, but I forgot my wallet in the shop and I was going to see if it was still open.” 

“I didn’t notice it there.” Akaashi said. 

Bokuto played with his fingers. “Well I’m sure it’s in there.” 

Akaashi sighed. “Fine, let's go back cause I won’t be in for the next two days.”

“Thanks Akaashi! You’re the best.” Came the enthusiastic response. 

Akaashi said nothing and the two walked back to the shop. He unlocked the door for Bokuto and waited outside. After a few minutes, a sheepish Bokuto came out. 

“What?”

“Uh yeah, I just realized it’s actually at my apartment.”

“Of course,” Akaashi groaned and locked the door behind Bokuto. 

“Hey, listen. To make up for it, I can walk you home!” The spiky haired man exclaimed, eyes bright with excitement. 

Akaashi looked up at him for a second, studying his face. 

“No offense, but I’m not sure if I want you to know where I live.” At those words, Bokuto’s shoulders dropped and a crestfallen look appeared on his face. 

_Why does he want to be with me so much? I’m not special._ Akaashi felt a sharp tug on his heart at the sight of the man in front of him. 

“But I guess you could walk with me for a few blocks.” 

Bokuto immediately brightened up. _It’s strange how easily his mood is lifted._

“I’d be glad to! You did seem rather frightened when you were walking by yourself.” 

“I did not.” 

“Yes you were, you totally were. I could cause you seemed all tense.”

“Shut up.” 

Bokuto laughed and the two began walking together. 

Akaashi couldn’t help but feel much calmer with the much bigger form of Bokuto next to him. _I mean, who in their right mind would attack me when I’ve got him next to me? Unless of course, Bokuto’s the one doing the attacking._ Akaashi shook his head at the thought. _I’m too paranoid._

Akaashi’s head snapped up at the sound of his companion clearing his throat. 

“Sorry, did you say something?” 

“Yeah, I asked how old you are.” 

“I’m 21.” 

“Wait really!? That’s only a year younger than me!” Bokuto exclaimed. A thoughtful look then came across his face. “So you’re still going to Uni?” 

Akaashi nodded. 

“Cool, I graduated last year and now I’m working as a teacher at an elementary school. It’s always been my dream job.” A proud look spread across Bokuto’s face as he talked about his job. 

Akaashi nodded. _Makes sense. He seems like the type who’s good with kids._

“So what are you studying at Uni?”   
  


“I’m working on my doctorate right now.” 

“Really?! That’s incredible, you must be super smart.” 

Akaashi shrugged. “It’s a lot of work. And expensive. That’s why I’m working at this dumb ice cream shop.” 

Bokuto laughed at that response, even though Akaashi wasn’t trying to be funny. 

“I don’t think it’s dumb, the space theme is pretty cool.” 

Akaashi let a soft smile ghost across his face, but turned away to look down the road. 

The two shared a light conversation for the next few minutes as they walked. Akaashi found himself more interested in Bokuto’s life story than he probably should’ve been. He was so caught up in the story of how Bokuto saved a baby owl when he was ten, that he nearly missed his apartment. 

“Oh...this is my place.” Akaashi stopped walking so suddenly that Bokuto ended up a bit ahead of him. 

“Oh really? So soon. This isn’t too far from where I live actually. I guess I’ll have to finish the story about my owl the next time I see you.” 

Akaashi nodded. “Yeah.” He fumbled with his keys and unlocked the door . 

Bokuto shifted around uncomfortably as Akaashi turned around, confused look on his face. 

“Thanks for walking me back Bokuto-san. But you can leave now.”

“What? Oh! Right. I was just making sure you got inside safely and all that jazz. Uhm well see you later Akaashi!” Bokuto swiveled around and disappeared from Akaashi’s view pretty quickly. 

Akaashi sighed and closed the door, making sure to turn the bolt. As he got ready for bed, he couldn’t help but think of Bokuto. _Why? Just why. Why me of all people did he choose to befriend?_ Akaashi paused, toothbrush in the air. 

“Friend? No, he’s definitely not my friend. I’ve known him for like five days. Get yourself together Keiji. Kenma will probably be the closest thing you’ll ever have to a friend.” Akaashi frowned at his reflection and started brushing his teeth. _Maybe I could just try. If he doesn’t come on Monday, then it’s not meant to be._

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Bo, back already? Oh wait, you’ve been gone for _hours._ ” Kuroo rubbed his eyes as he sat up from lying on the couch. 

Bokuto snorted as he shut the door to their apartment. “Hey, it was worth it. I walked Akaashi home!” 

“Whose that?” 

Bokuto rolled his eyes. “You know who he is.” 

“Oh righttt, the pretty boy from the ice cream place. Did you ask him out yet?” Kuroo asked, with a smirk on his face. 

“Kuroo stoppp. I just want to be friends with him, ok? I swear.” Bokuto grabbed a bagel and applied a glob of strawberry cream cheese on it. 

“Alright, alright. Doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop teasing you though. So how’d you end up walking him home?” 

Bokuto took a bite of his bagel and held up his finger. 

“Well, I thought I had left my wallet in the shop when I went there earlier, so I caught Akaashi as he was leaving to let me in. But it turns out my wallet was here the whole time.” Bokuto said, gesturing to the leather object on the coffee table. “So to apologize, I offered to walk him home cause he seemed nervous of the dark.”

“Maybe he was just nervous of you.”

“Nuhu. He wasn’t.” 

“Mhm.” Kuroo mumbled. “So lemme guess, you never thought that you left the wallet in the shop, am I right? It was just an excuse to hang out with pretty boy?” 

“Eh? Uh...no.” 

“Oh cause that answer is convincing. I know you too well Bokuto.” Kuroo leaned back on the couch and crossed his legs. “You gonna go again tomorrow?” 

Bokuto shook his head. “He doesn’t go in Saturday’s or Sundays.” 

“Ah I see. So Monday then?” 

Bokuto nodded. “Yeah. I can’t wait.” 

**A/N: Ahhh I love writing this so much. I love Akaashi and Bokuto's dynamic in the show and I'm trying to replicate it as best I can here. I hope all of the characters act...you know, like themselves lol. So yeah, I'll try to update tommorow! Thanks for reading!**

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Coffee and Volleyball

Akaashi found himself intermittently glancing up at the clock that hung on the wall of the shop. Everytime he did so, he smacked himself.  _ Nope, you’re definitely  _ **_not_ ** _ looking forwards to Bokuto coming in today. Oh it’s almost 2:00, he should be coming in soon. Damn it Akaashi.  _

“You okay?” Kenma asked, tearing Akaashi away from his thoughts. The black-haired boy nodded and finished wiping off a table. 

“I swear, it’s always the cotton candy flavour that gets all over the table.” 

“Mm.” Kenma acknowledged. “Prolly cause it’s always little kids that get it.” 

Just then, the tinkle of the bell announced someone arriving. “I’ll get it.” Akaashi announced, having a good guess on who it would be. Kenma nodded and went to the back. Akaashi hurried behind the desk and looked up to see...not Bokuto. Akaashi couldn’t help his shoulders drop a bit as he saw who it was. Terushima. He came into the shop every so often to make unwanted advances to Akaashi. 

“Oh. Hello, what can I get for you today?” Akaashi mumbled, knowing full well what the answer was going to be. 

“How about your number?” The slick-backed hair guy grinned mischievously and winked at him. 

Akaashi frowned. This guy really couldn’t take a hint. “I meant ice cream.” Akaashi said.

Terushima rolled his eyes and leaned an elbow on the counter. “I don’t know about that. I distinctly heard you say “I’ll get that,” when I walked in hereeee.” He said in a sing-song voice. 

“I wasn’t…” Akaashi sighed and ran his hands through his curly hair. “Do you want ice cream or not?” Frustration grew inside of Akaashi as he tried to remain calm on the outside. He was too focused on the aggravating person in front of him that he didn’t notice the door open again and someone come inside. 

“Ohhh evading the question are we? I know you like me.” Terushima wiggled his eyebrows. Akaashi stepped back in disgust. 

“I was expecting someone else, ok? You’re not getting my number, so quit asking or I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” 

“Fine fine.” Terushima rolled his eyes and turned around to leave. It was then when Akaashi realized Bokuto had come in the shop and had watched the last part of the exchange with wide eyes. Akaashi watched as Bokuto grabbed Terushima’s jacket and said something to him in low tones. Akaashi couldn't quite make out what it was, but judging by the look on Terushima’s face, it certainly wasn’t friendly. The blond left the shop without another word, leaving Akaashi speechless. 

“Oh...hello Bokuto-san.” Akaashi breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the familiar, cheerful face. 

“Are you ok, Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, his normal high-energy tone had suddenly changed to be more serious.

“You mean Terushima? Yeah I’m fine, he comes in here every once and awhile.” 

Bokuto frowned. “Well he won’t be coming in here again, I made sure of that!” A proud smile grew on the older man's face. 

Akaashi tried to contain a smirk. “Bokuto-san, we can’t have you scaring off all of our customers.” 

“Oh come on, like he was gonna actually buy anything.” 

Akaashi nodded “You’re probably right. Well, can I get  _ you  _ anything?” 

Bokuto looked to be deep in thought, then shook his head. “No, but I was wondering if I could do some work over there in one of the corner tables.” He gestured over to a table right near a window. 

“Uh.” Akaashi titled his head to the side.  _ We don’t normally let people just sit there without buying something.  _ “Sure, yeah go ahead.” 

“Thank ‘kaashi, you’re the best!” Bokuto took his bag and settled down at the far table. 

_ ‘Kaashi? Did he just give me a nickname? Nah, I probably just misheard.  _

\------------------------------------------------

Bokuto opened his laptop and took a clump of papers out of his bag. He began grading his students English worksheet. 

_ Missed a period. That should be capitalized. Run on sentence.  _ Bokuto tapped his pen against the table.  _ I should prolly give them an extra credit opportunity.  _

He continued his grading for about ten minutes while occasionally glancing up at Akaashi. A couple times they had made awkward eye contact, but there were other customers that he was most often occupied with. 

Bokuto scribbled a few things down on his planner, nearly finished with all his grading. He was a bit disappointed to be done so soon. Then, he heard footsteps approach, and a cup being set down in front of him. He looked up and saw Akaashi standing there, fidgeting with his hands. 

“Uh I brought you some coffee, you know, just in case.” Akaashi shifted to the side and looked anywhere but Bokuto’s eyes. 

“You guys sell coffee here too?” 

“Uh no but we have a coffee maker in the back for staff.” Akaashi rubbed the back of his neck and swiveled around to go back to the counter, but Bokuto was having none of that. 

“Wait, Akaashi.” Their eyes met before Akaashi looked down again. 

“Yes Bokuto-san?” 

“Sit down if you want to, I can show you what I do for work. I mean, unless you have more work.” 

Bokuto watched as Akaashi looked over to the counter. He clenched his jaw.  _ Come on, please please. _

Akaashi shrugged. “I think Kenma can cover it for awhile.” 

A huge grin broke across Bokuto’s face as Akaashi took the seat in front of him. 

“Ok, ok. So I’m a teacher, you know? Like I work with elementary school kids. Anyway, look what one of my students drew for art today.” 

Bokuto proceeded to show Akaashi a poorly drawn creature that seemed to have characteristics of a dog, pig and duck at the same time. 

“And look at the description they wrote! ‘Half dog, half pig, half duck’ like that makes no sense!” Bokuto laughed and pounded on the table. He looked over at Akaashi who chuckled, letting a small smile ghost across his face. 

Bokuto spent at least thirty more minutes explaining all about his job and different funny moments he’s had with his students. Akaashi listened to all of it without ever losing interest. 

“So...Bokuto leaned back in his seat. What about you? Tell me about yourself! What do you like to do?” 

Akaashi looked away. “I’m not exactly a very interesting person. I mean, I go to classes for my doctorate in the mornings, work here in the afternoon, then go home to finish homework. Nothing too interesting.” 

“No! That’s super cool! Like you have to be really smart to be a doctor, what field are you gonna go into?” Bokuto asked.

“I’m thinking neurosurgeon.”

“Wow, so cool! You’d be saving so many people!” Bokuto saw a slight tint of red appear on Akaashi’s cheeks. 

“I mean assuming I was good enough.”

“So do you have any hobbies, Akaashi?”

“Hmm. Well I played volleyball in highschool and now I do every now and then when I have the time for it.” 

Bokuto’s eyes widened. “Really?! Me too! I play all the time with my friend Kuroo. What position do you play?”

“I’m a setter.” 

“You’re perfect! I mean...that’s perfect! Kuroo and I are wing spikers and we never have a proper setter to set for us!” 

“Oh...well I don’t know if I’m all that good anymore.”

“Well we can see! I mean...if you want to. We could all play together sometime.” Bokuto took a sip of his coffee, which was now luke-warm at best, eagerly waiting for Akaashi’s answer. 

“Sure. That’d be fun.”

**A/N: Sorry that it's been awhile since I've updated, but it was the weekend and I usually only write during school when it gets boring. Leave a comment if you feel like it! They're always appreciated :)**

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Two on Two

Bokuto and Akaashi talked for another hour before the older had to reluctantly leave due to the time. He offered to walk Akaashi home, but there was some cleaning and restocking to do, so Bokuto walked home alone. 

Akaashi finally collapsed onto the couch in his apartment at 11:45pm.  _ No chance I’m gonna get any uni work done today.  _ He was both exhausted and self-aware enough to know that he would either fall asleep, or be too distracted with worrying over practicing volleyball with a certain someone.  _ Damn it, I haven’t played in awhile, I wish I would have time to practice. How embarrassing would it be if I really sucked?  _

Akaashi sat up and flipped his laptop open. He typed something into YouTube and a few minutes later, was watching “Top 10 best setter moments.” 

Slowly and surely, he let his eyes slip shut and sleep overtook him. 

\---------------------------------------

Bokuto was up before the sun to get ready to play volleyball with Akaashi. It was a Sunday so he had no work to do cause he had done most of his grading on Saturday. 

Bokuto got dressed in some comfy sweats and a hoodie. He spiked his hair up, packed his gym bag, and prepared lunch. All while Kuroo was still fast asleep in his own room. 

Bokuto checked his phone. “7:32.” They had planned to meet at 11:am. 

“I guess I’m a bit early.” Bokuto sat on the couch and stared at the wall, not knowing what to do. 

“Kuroo! Get ready! You’re gonna come play with us too, right?” 

There was a tired groan of acknowledgement from the other room. 

“I don’t see why I have to come, I’ll just be a third-wheel on your guys date. Like I’m supportive and all, but still.” Kuroo appeared from his room, hair sticking up even more than normal. 

Bokuto crossed his arms and pouted. “It’s not a date, ok? And besides, Akaashi’s bringing one of his friends that works at the ice cream shop too. He’s a setter I think.”

“Hmm.” Kuroo plodded to the kitchen and grabbed a box of corn flakes. 

“What’s his name?” 

Bokuto frowned. “Uhhh I think it starts with a K...Kyana? Kema? I don’t really know.” 

Kuroo snorted. “Tsk tsk Bo, off to a bad start. You should always know the name of your date’s friends.” 

“Shut up.” 

“No.” 

Bokuto huffed and checked his phone again. 

“You can’t possibly expect him to text you this early.” Kuroo said. 

Bokuto blushed. “Uh...we haven’t exactly exchanged numbers yet.” 

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Bro, why not. What if there was an emergency and he couldn’t show up?” 

At this, Bokuto’s eyes widened. “What if he’s hurt? What if something happened?” Bokuto wrang his hands and began to pace. 

“Bokuto, I’m sure he’s fine. He’ll be there ok? I don’t know this dude, but for some reason I get the feeling that he wouldn’t abandon you.” Kuroo then got up and tossed his dish in the dishwasher. “Imma go get ready, try not to panic.” 

Bokuto nodded and plopped on the couch.  _ Hmm I haven’t really played volleyball for awhile. Geez, what if I suck?  _ Two minutes later, Bokuto was searching up “Top Ten Best Spikes.” 

\-------------------------------------------------

Bokuto and Kuroo headed to the gym a few hours later, and arrived at 10:50. They changed and began practicing a bit before the other two were supposed to arrive. Ten minutes later, Akaashi and Kenma showed up, right at 11:00. 

Bokuto sensed their presence from behind him and he turned around to see the two peaking out from behind the gym entrance. 

“Hey, hey hey! Akaashi! Kembalablah!” 

“It’s Kenma.” 

Bokuto rushed towards the duo and threw his arm around the dark haired one. Akaashi immediately tensed at the contact, but soon relaxed and glanced around the gym 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been here.” He said. 

Bokuto released his arm and trotted further into the gym, his arms thrown out dramatically. 

“It’s wonderful, isn’t it? Just the four of us with one net and a ton of volleyballs!” Bokuto hurried over to Kuroo and grabbed his arm, dragging him over to the quieter two. 

“May I introduce my best friend, Tetsuro Kuroo. I know he has strange hair, but he’s nice, I promise.” 

Kuroo yanked his arm away from Bokuto. “First of all, how would my hair have anything to do with me being nice or not? And also, your hair is worse than mine.” 

Kenma and Akaashi looked at each other incredulously. Kenma directed his gaze towards his feet and shuffled them, trying not to smile. 

Bokuto then turned around to face Akaashi and Kenma. 

“Ahh, where are my manners? Kuroo, this is Akaashi, you’ve already kinda met him, and this is his co-worker Kenma.” 

Akaashi nodded to Kuroo while Kenma offered a soft “hello.” 

Bokuto clapped his hands together, all right, let’s get started. It worked out perfectly cause ‘kaashi and Kenma are both setters! So we’ll play a two-on-two game. Uhhh I call being with Akaashi, just saying.” Bokuto played with his hands and looked anywhere but Akaashi’s eyes.    
“I mean, if that’s ok with you, Akaashi.” 

The raven-haired boy nodded. “Of course, Bokuto-san, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Bokuto’s eyes widened as his eyes locked on to Akaashi’s teal ones.  _ Di...did he really just say that? I mean, it’s prolly cause he knows me better than Kuroo obviously. Yeah. That’s it. Wow, he has really pretty eyes. I could stare at them all… _

Bokuto tore his eyes away from Akaashi’s when Kuroo cleared his throat. 

“Yeah, so I’ll be with Kenma. Nice to meet you by the way. Uhhh yeah let’s get started.” 

The two pairs split up to opposite sides of the net. 

“How long have you played volley-ball, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, while tossing a ball up in the air over and over again. 

“Ever since elementary school. I was actually going to go pro, if I didn’t become a teacher.”

“Wow, that’s impressive. I’ve played since middle school, so not quite as long. I’m excited to see how you play, Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto grinned.  _ I have to do my best. No way I’m gonna let down Akaashi.  _

“You two ready?” 

Bokuto and Akaashi turned to see Kuroo standing next to Kenma with a smirk on his face. Kenma then said something softly to Kuroo, which sent the older one into a fit of laughter. 

“I don’t really wanna know what they’re laughing about.” Akaashi said. 

Bokuto nodded. “Yeah me either.”  _ I swear, if Kuroo is telling Kenma that I have a thing for Akaashi... _ he turned to see the black-haired boy stretching his arms from side to side, a concentrated look on his pale (frankly gorgeous) face... _ he’d be exactly right. Crap. _

_ \------------------------------------------------ _

Akaashi could feel Bokuto’s eyes on him as he stretched. He felt the urge to look back at him to catch his golden eyes, but he resisted. He stared at a ball on the ground. 

“You alright Bokuto-san?” 

Immediately, he felt the older man's eyes leave him. 

“Yeah...yeah let’s do this.” 

The game started out with a solid serve from Akaashi which was dug by Kenma, sending the ball in a nice arc towards Kuroo. Kuroo set up his approach and ran to the net, jumping up and spiking the ball down to the other side of the net. Bokuto got a one-touch on the ball with his block, and Akaashi bumped it up to Bokuto. 

Bokuto leapt into the air and with all his might, slammed the ball down onto the other side of the net, earning the first point of their little game. 

Akaashi smiled as Bokuto raced towards him, hands in the air for a high five. 

“Bokuto-san, that was an incredible cross shot.” 

“Thanks Akaashi! Whoooo!” Bokuto sprinted back to his place on the court, leaving Akaashi standing there flabbergasted. 

_ He’s...really talented. That wasn’t a fluke. He could’ve gone far in the pro world I think.  _

Akaashi trotted up to his place and waited for the serve. Kuroo nailed them with a strong jump serve that Akaashi was barely able to dig. 

“Akaash, nice cover!” Even though the ball wasn’t at a very good position for a spike, Bokuto didn’t hesitate for a second before jumping up and landing a clean straight shot. 

“Wow,” Akaashi breathed. 

“Dammmmn Bo, you’ve still got it!” Kuroo exclaimed. 

“Hey, that makes me sound old, I’m only 22 dude.” 

Even Kenma looked shocked at the incredible play. 

“Bokuto-san...that was...amazing.” Akaashi muttered, not realizing it was too quiet for his partner to hear. 

“Come on, Kenma. We’ve got to step it up!” Kuroo gave the younger an encouraging pat on the back. Akaashi was surprised that Kenma allowed that, cause he usually wasn’t big on little touches like that. 

Kenma served the ball lightly, dropping it right inside the net on the opposing side. Bokuto was ready and received it, sending it back to Akaashi.  _ Finally, an opportunity for a proper set.  _ The ball descended on Akaashi, who beautifully sent it up to Bokuto, who did a feint over Kuroo’s block. Kenma dove for it, and bumped it up to Kuroo. Kuroo did a feint right back, but Akaashi and Bokuto hadn’t recovered yet, resulting in the ball dropping in their court. 

Bokuto didn’t even seem to realize that they had gotten scored on. His eyes were filled with awe and excitement as he sprinted over to Akaashi, throwing an arm around his shoulders. 

“Akaashi! That set was perfect! You’re amaaaazing. It went perfectly up to my hand and I wanted to score with it so badly! Sorry I didn’t get it in though.” 

Akaashi could barely focus on Bokuto’s words, all he could think of was how Bokuto clearly didn’t have a sense of personal space. He was fine with that. 

“Bokuto-san, that feint was awesome, like really. Let’s win this game” 

Bokuto swatted Akaashi on his back encouragingly. 

“Heck yeah we are!” 

**A/N: Bokuaka is my life. Just sayin. Ehmmm leave a comment if you want to!**

  
  
  
  


__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Interrupted Nap Time

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto pumped his fists into the air when he made yet another perfect line shot. 

The two teams were now tied, 24 to 24. It was the third set and they had decided earlier not to go to a duce. Kuroo was up to serve, making Bokuto a bit nervous because he had a wicked jump serve. 

Kuroo tossed the ball into the air and ran up, jumping high to meet it. He smacked the ball, which whizzed through the air directly towards Bokuto. 

He bumped it high in the air, sailing it in a nice arc over to Akaashi. 

“Nice receive Bokuto-san!” 

Bokuto couldn’t help the warm feeling that spread through him whenever he got praised by Akaashi. This time was no different. 

Bokuto ran up, ready to spike it.    
  


“Gimme a good one ‘kaashi!” 

He watched as the setter jumped up to meet the ball close to the net. Bokuto’s heart skipped a beat as Akaashi then dumped the ball over the net. Neither Kenma or Kuroo were ready for that so they just watched the ball roll away. 

“Whooooohooooo Akaaaashi!” Bokuto pounded over to the black-haired boy and threw his arms around him. He could feel Akaashi tense slightly at the contact, but ignored it. He spun the younger boy around before placing him down gently. 

“Nice job Bokuto-san, you were great.” Akaashi said, sounding slightly winded. 

“I know, right? You were too. I’d say we make a great team.”

“Yeah.” Akaashi felt his cheeks heat up at the closeness of them.

The two turned in sync when they heard clapping from the other side of the gym.

“Nicely done, you two.” Kuroo said. “We almost had ya.” 

Kenma nodded. “I was actually going to try a setter dump the next time.” 

“Better luck next time Kenma. We’ll beat them for sure.” Kuroo said. 

\---------------------------------------

They played two more games, each with three sets. Kuroo and Kenma won one while Akaashi and Bokuto won the last game. High-fives were exchanged and goodbyes were said as Kuroo and Kenma left in a hurry because according to them, they had ‘work’ to do. 

Akaashi couldn’t help but notice the two whispering to each other as they walked out of the gym.

“Hey Akaashi, did you bring any food? Cause I actually brought some food for myself and I was wondering if you wanted to eat with me.” Bokuto asked. 

“Oh, sure. I brought some food too.” Akaashi settled down next to Bokuto on the gym floor and opened his bento box. He got out his chopsticks and began munching on his rice. 

“So, did you have fun, ‘kaashi?” Bokuto asked, mouth full of onigiri. 

Akaashi stared out into the gym thoughtfully. “Yeah, I did.” 

Akaashi turned to face Bokuto and saw a bright smile on his partner's face. 

“I’m glad.” 

Akaashi leaned his head back against the gym wall with a tired sigh. 

“Wow I haven’t played that much in a long time. I’m kinda worn out.” He said, closing his eyes. 

“Yeah...same.” Bokuto said. Akaashi couldn’t help notice that Bokuto sounded a bit distracted. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel Bokuto watching him. 

_ Don’t fall asleep Akaashi. Don’t fall asleep. You have stuff to do. All that work you have at home.  _

All these thoughts swirled in Akaashi’s mind and a few moments later, he fell asleep. 

\---------------------------------------------

Bokuto gazed at the boy next to him. Sound asleep. 

“He’s...beautiful.” Bokuto whispered to himself. Bokuto relished the chance to take in Akaashi’s features. His long lashes brushing his pale cheeks. His fluffy curly black hair that Bokuto had wanted to touch since the first time he saw him. His perfect skin and the content look on his face. 

Bokuto was so caught up staring at Akaashi’s face that he didn’t notice when the younger boy's head tilted towards him. Bokuto froze, heart skipping a beat when he realized that Akaashi’s head had fallen against his shoulder. 

Bokuto shamelessly leaned his cheek against Akaashi’s head, feeling his soft hair. 

_ I could stay here all day.  _

Unfortunately, Bokuto didn’t get his wish. A loud exclamation came from the gym entrance. 

“Well what do we have here?!” 

Bokuto straightened up and Akaashi shot up like a rocket. The older boy couldn’t help but miss the warmth that left his shoulder. 

“T...Terushima?” Akaashi stuttered. 

Bokuto looked up and saw who had walked in. 

_ Where do I recognize him from?  _

Then it hit him.  _ He’s the guy who was flirting with Akaashi in the ice cream shop!  _

Bokuto stood up and clenched his fists. Terushima laughed and backed up a few steps. He with another guy of around the same age. 

“What are you doing here?” Bokuto asked. 

“Who, chill dude. It’s a public gym. Doesn’t belong to you.” He then turned to Akaashi, who had stood up, rubbing his eyes. Bokuto thought he looked adorable. 

Terushima winked at Akaashi. “Hey. Nice seeing you again.” He then looked around the gym. 

“You guys been playing volleyball? Or making out.” Terushima laughed at Bokuto and Akaashi’s red faces. 

“Nah, the second one is reserved for me and Akaashi.” Terushima said. “You two wanna play a set of volleyball? Winner gets Akaashi’s number.” 

Bokuto’s jaw dropped open. This guy had some serious nerve. 

“Yeah, no. We’re leaving. Come on Akaashi.” Bokuto grabbed both of their bags and took hold of Akaashi’s arm. The younger boy seemed a bit hazy, so he plodded after Bokuto with no protest. 

“Hey, wait for me outside, ok? I’ll just be a second.” Bokuto whispered to him. Akaashi nodded and headed outside. 

“Hey, I thought I made it clear to you that you should leave Akaashi alone.” Bokuto said once he was back inside the gym.

The blond man turned around. 

“Hey man, like I said before, this was totally a coincidence running into you guys here. It’s not like I was stalking ‘kaashi.” 

“Don’t call him that.” 

“I can call him whatever I want. He’ll be mine soon. Just takes some time.”

Bokuto shook his head. 

“He’s not yours. He’s not something to be claimed.” Bokuto said. 

Terushima scoffed. “You should stay out of this.” 

Bokuto resisted the urge to punch the smirk off of Terushima’s face. 

“Leave him alone.” Bokuto swiveled around, not wanting to hear another word from him. When Bokuto got outside, he looked around for the Akaashi. But he was gone. 

**A/N: There's chapter 6. I wish Bokuto and Akaashi could've just napped together cause honestly that would've been so cute. But no. I decided to let Terushima interrupt them. Leave a comment if you feel up to it! Thank you so much to the two people that have commented on my previous chapters, it makes me so happy.**

**Much love,**

**Dove**

  
  
  
  


__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



	7. Warm Beanies and Hot Tea

The next day was Monday, so Bokuto showed up to Jupiter Cream, but Akaashi was nowhere to be found. He ordered his regular from Kenma and inquired as to where his friend was. Kenma informed him that Akaashi had simply asked for the day off, not stating why. Bokuto decided to let it go, but when he went back on Tuesday and Akaashi still wasn’t there, panic began to grow in Bokuto’s chest. 

Panic was an uncomfortable feeling, Bokuto decided. His heart felt heavy, but was beating out of control at the same time. 

“Akaashi isn’t here.” Bokuto stated, while licking his ice cream. 

“Good observation.” Kenma said. 

Bokuto frowned, offended. “Did he say why? Did...did I do something wrong?” 

“No offense Bokuto-san, but not everything in Akaashi’s life revolves around you. He just said he wasn’t feeling well.” 

_ Akaashi’s sick? That’s not right. For some reason he doesn’t seem like the type to get sick.  _

“Oh. Is he...ok?”

An amused look appeared on Kenma’s face. 

“Lemme guess. You wished he would’ve texted you?” He asked.

Bokuto shrugged. “I mean yeah, that would’ve been nice.”

Kenma let out a chuckle. “Thought so. Well that would be impossible considering he doesn’t even have your number. Akaashi was complaining about that to me over text.”

“He...he wants my number?”

Kenma gave him a weird look. “Well yeah, he’s your friend. Or maybe more.” He muttered. 

Bokuto let out a nervous laugh. “What did you say?” 

“Nothing.” 

Bokuto scratched the back of his neck and bounced on his toes. 

“Uhhh well have a nice day Kenma, see you later.” Bokuto rushed out of the store. He made a quick decision and turned left. He was going to see Akaashi. 

\-------------------------------

Bokuto took a deep breath and knocked on the apartment door in front of him 

_ I seriously hope this is the right one. I’m sure I remembered correctly.  _

He clutched the plastic bag in his hand while nervousness swept through him. On the way over, he had stopped by a little convenience store to pick up some medicine, orange juice, tea, and a warm beanie that he had seen and immediately pictured Akaashi wearing. 

**_Knock, knock._ ** Bokuto tapped on the door again. 

“I’m coming, who is it?” A rough voice came from inside. 

“Hey, hey, hey Akaashi! I came to see if you were doing ok.” Bokuto yelled through the door. 

There was a pause, then the door swung open, a shocked Akaashi on the other side. Bokuto took in his figure in a split second. He was wearing green pajamas, with a white blanket draped over him. His curls were in a messy array on his head, and a pair of glasses sat perched on his nose. 

Wait.

“Glasses?!” Bokuto exclaimed, nearly dropping his grocery bag. 

“Yeah. I normally wear contacts.” 

Bokuto cleared his throat. “They...they really suit you Akaashi.” 

A pink tint appeared on the younger one’s face. “Thanks. So uh, why are you…” Akaashi was cut off by a coughing fit. He bent over, covering his face with one arm and the other wrapped around his ribs. 

Bokuto stepped inside and wrapped his arm around Akaashi. He led him inside and shut the door behind them. 

“You ok, Akaashi?” He asked, gently rubbing his back. 

Akaashi nodded and cleared his throat. “Sorry. Yeah I’m just a little sick. Why are you here, Bokuto-san?” 

“I’m here to take care of you of course. And you seem more than a little sick to me.” Bokuto gestured to the bag he had set on the floor. 

“I even brought some supplies! I’m gonna get you all rested up and well in no time.” 

Akaashi looked up at Bokuto. “Bokuto-san. You don’t have to do this. Don’t you have more important things to do?” 

“Of course not. This is what’s important right now.” Bokuto led Akaashi over to a couch and made him lie down. He placed a pillow below his head and grinned. 

“Imma make you some tea now.” 

“You don’t have to.” 

“Well I’m going to. Oh and sorry if I mess up your kitchen, I’ll just be looking for some stuff.” 

Akaashi nodded. “It’s fine.” 

Bokuto then hesitated.  _ Should I do it?  _ He then reached down and tugged the white blanket up to Akaashi’s chin. 

“Try to sleep, ok?” 

Akaashi gave a ‘hmm’ of acknowledgement and snuggled down into the pillow. 

_ Adorable.  _

Ten minutes and a messy kitchen later, Bokuto produced a mug of honey and lemon tea with some toast. 

“Hey ‘kaashi. I made you some tea.” Bokuto gently shook Akaashi’s shoulder, waking him up. 

Akaashi sat up and yawned. He took the mug and held it close to him. 

“Thank you Bokuto-san.” He whispered, voice mostly gone. 

Bokuto nodded and pressed the back of his hand to Akaashi’s forehead. Ice cold. 

“Akaashi! You’re freezing! Lemme find you another blanket.” 

Akaashi didn’t even protest as the spiky haired man frantically searched around his apartment for another blanket. He eventually found one in his room and neatly tucked it around Akaashi. 

Then, a lightbulb appeared above Bokuto’s head. “Oh right! I have something else for you!” He got up and rummaged through his bag. He pulled out the beanie and sat back down on the couch. 

“Akaaaashi. Look, look look! I have something for youuu.” 

The black-haired boy lifted his teal eyes to meet Bokuto’s gold one above the steaming mug. 

“Hm?” 

Bokuto proudly lifted up the hat. 

“No. There’s no way you’re putting that on me.” Akaashi croaked. 

“‘Kaaaashi, but you’re so cold. Pleaseeee. It would look so cute on you…” Bokuto’s eyes widened when he realized his mistake. He slapped his hand over his mouth and averted his gaze. 

There was awkward silence for a second, only broken by the slurping sound of Akaashi drinking the tea. 

“Fine.” 

Bokuto’s mood shot up to the sky. “Yes! Thank you Akaashi, you’re the best.” With as much care as possible, he positioned the beanie on Akaashi’s head. There were some curls springing out from underneath the cloth that just made it look even better. 

“Perfecto. How do you like it?” 

Akaashi smiled softly. “It’s...ok. I’ll endure it, at least until you leave.” 

“Oh I’m not leaving anytime soon. I’ll only step out of that door when you are completely better.” 

“Oh boy.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N: I wrote that entire chapter during History class today cause it was just sooooo boring. I don't think I've ever paid attention during that class. Most days I read manga during then, but I didn't have one today so voila! Another chapter. Leave a comment if you want to!**

**Love you all,**

**Dove**

__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. soft cheek

Bokuto certainly kept his promise. For the rest of the day, he stayed by Akaashi’s side and cared for him. His treatments included but were not limited to, placing a cool washcloth on Akaashi’s forehead, reheating more tea, tucking the blanket firmly around his patient, and watching T.V. 

Bokuto peered down at Akaashi. With his eyes closed and face half tucked into the blanket, Akaashi looked like the most peaceful Bokuto had ever seen him. 

_ Somehow he looks both adorable and beautiful at the same time.  _

Bokuto reached out and picked the washcloth off of Akaashi’s forehead and gently placed the back of hand on the cool skin. 

_ So soft.  _ He let his hand trail down to Akaashi’s cheek.  _ This isn’t creepy at all.  _

Suddenly, Akaashi’s eyes flicked open and peered up at Bokuto, who drew his hand away quickly.

“Ahem, oh good, you’re awake Akaashi. How are you feeling?” Bokuto shifted away from Akaashi, refusing to meet his eyes. 

There was an awkward moment of silence as Akaashi blinked sleepily up at him. Bokuto watched with horror as Akaashi brought his hand up to his cheek. 

“Yeah...I’m feeling a bit better. Thank you Bokuto-san. Uhhh I think it’s time for you to go now.”

Bokuto froze. He gulped audibly and nodded quickly. 

“Yeah of course! It’s getting late and you know, it’s not like I could stay here or anything.” He laughed nervously. He grabbed his jacket off the coat rack and began putting it on.

“Well I guess I’ll see you later. I hope you feel better tomorrow Akaashi. See ya!” Without another word, Bokuto swung the door open and nearly sprinted out of it, leaving Akaashi stunned on the couch. 

_ Damn it Akaashi. Why did you say that? I wouldn’t have minded if he would’ve stayed over… _

Akaashi touched his cheek, noticing it felt slightly warm. 

“There’s no way he touched my face. I was probably just hallucinations because of the fever. Yeah, that’s it.” Akaashi nodded, trying his best to ignore the disappointment tugging at his chest. 

After taking the beanie off of his head, Akaashi sat up. He ran his fingers through his messy curls with one hand and clutched the beanie to his heart.  _ What’s wrong with me. What’s this feeling inside my chest? I don’t get it. Bokuto-san just does something to me. He’s not like my other friends. He’s not like Kenma. Bokuto makes me feel safe and warm. It feels like I’m standing in rays of sun when I’m with him.  _

Akaashi drew the blanket tighter around his shoulders. It felt like little by little, Bokuto was stripping back the layers of heavy, dark clouds that had been surrounding him ever since he could remember.  _ When did I start to allow Bokuto-san to do this? Am I ok with this? I never asked for this, but somehow I’m not opposed to this. Whatever “this” is.  _

Akaashi fell back against the couch. “Welp, you are in way to deep Akaashi. It’s too late now. No pushing Bokuto away. I don’t think I could convince him to leave me alone even if I wanted to.” Akaashi chuckled and put the back of his hand on his forehead. 

“He’s only been gone for like five minutes but I already miss him. Weird.” Akaashi pulled out his phone. 

“What the hell? Why do I not have his phone-number yet?? Ugh I keep forgetting to ask.” Akaashi threw his phone onto the couch and stood up. Black dots swarmed in front of his eyes and he stumbled a few steps before he caught himself on the counter. Akaashi tried to hold himself up but his legs buckled beneath him. He fell hard, cracking his head on the corner of the counter. He lay on the kitchen floor, unconscious.

\---------------------------

“Idiot, idiot, idiot. I’m so dumb. You’re so dumb Kotaro. Why would I touch his face? Obviously he’s mad at me now. Aghhhhh.” Bokuto clenched his fists, face scrunching up. 

_ No, I’m not leaving it like this. I’m not gonna ruin what we have.  _

Without another thought, Bokuto swiveled around, and marched straight back to the apartment, determined to tell Akaashi exactly how he felt.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N: Sorry Akaashi. Poor guy can't catch a break. Also, sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow, pinky promise. Leave a comment if you feel up to it. :)**

**-Dove**

__

  
  
  
  
  



	9. True Feelings?

Heart nearly beating out of his chest, Bokuto climbed the stairs and banged on the door. 

“Akaaaashi?” He yelled. “It’s me, Bokuto! Can I talk to you for a minute?” He bounced on his toes and glanced down the dark sidewalk. There was only silence from inside the apartment. 

“What am I thinking, he’s probably asleep.” Bokuto muttered to himself. He knew he should probably leave and just check on Akaashi tomorrow, but there was a strange feeling of worry in his chest. 

Something was wrong. Akaashi wasn’t a heavy sleeper, he would’ve woken up and come to the door by now, Bokuto was sure of it. 

He knocked once more on the door and waited a moment. “‘kaashi? You there?” 

_ Screw this.  _ Bokuto tried the door handle. It was unlocked. It seemed out of character for Akaashi to leave his door unlocked, especially at night. The worry in Bokuto’s chest only grew. 

He pushed the door open and stepped inside. All of the lights were still on. He was about to head to the living room, when something in the kitchen caught his eye. Illuminated by the bright lights, was the familiar form of Akaashi crumpled on the floor. 

Bokuto gasped. “Akaashi!” His body seemed to move way too slowly as he rushed towards Akaashi. He dropped to his knees and cupped Akaashi’s cold, pale face in his hands. 

“Akaashi, can you hear me? Hey, I’m here, ok? You’re gonna be fine.” Bokuto whispered, trying to keep the tremble away from his voice. His stomach churned at the sight of a red liquid slowly dribbling from a gash on Akaashi’s forehead. The contrast of the bright red against the beautiful pale skin seemed so wrong. Bokuto gently felt through Akaashi’s curls to see if there were any other wounds that he hadn’t seen before. His normally soft, black hair was now matted together with drying blood. 

_ Focus Bokuto, damn it. What should you do? _ Bokuto supported Akaashi’s head with one hand, while he dug in his pocket for his phone. He dialed 911 and put the phone on speaker. 

“911, where is your emergency?”

Bokuto relayed the address in a frantic voice and explained the situation.

“Sir, please calm down, I’m sending an ambulance, they should be there in no more than ten minutes. Is your friend breathing?” 

Bokuto leaned towards Akaashi’s face and held still. He felt a soft puff of air against his cheek at every breath. 

“Yes he’s breathing. I think he’s just unconscious.” 

“Ok, can you get a pillow underneath his head?” 

“Yeah...yeah I’ll go do that now. I’ll hang up.”

“Alright, the ambulance will be there shortly.”

Bokuto leapt up and hurried into what he guessed was Akaashi’s room. He resisted the urge to look around the room, but he did notice that it was somewhat chaotically neat, if that made any sense. Somehow it made perfect sense for Akaashi. 

Bokuto snatched a pillow off of the bed and rushed back to the collapsed boy. 

He gently lifted Akaashi’s head and settled it on the pillow. 

“You’re gonna be fine, alright? You’ll be better in no time and afterwards we can go get ice cream at the shop. Or even play some volleyball! Well, that might have to wait a few weeks to make sure you’re healed. But we can do other stuff! Like have a picnic, go to a bookstore, or maybe you can even come to the school I teach at and I can show you around!” 

Bokuto knew deep down that Akaashi couldn’t hear him, but he didn’t stop. Even if he wanted to stop himself, he couldn’t have. 

“We can go out to eat with Kuroo and Kenma! Kuroo told me they’ve been hanging out a bit, I think they’ll end up being great friends. You know Akaashi, I’m really glad I met you. I remember when I first saw you. It was raining so hard and you were trying to keep dry but I’m pretty sure you were soaked! I opened the door for you and honestly I was star struck at how beautiful you were just from the few seconds it took you to pass by me. I remember wishing you had looked at me. I’m glad you were the one that served me. I can’t wait to spend more time with you once you’re healed, Akaashi. I think it was more than just chance that we met. I know you can’t hear me. Sorry that I’m rambling, but you know, it’s kinda a habit of mine.” Bokuto smiled down at Akaashi, not even trying to dry the tears that were traveling down his cheeks. 

“I...I like it when you ramble, Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto gasped at the words that Akaashi somehow managed to get out. His eyes were still closed, but a soft smile graced his lips. 

“A...Akaashi! Uh the ambulance is gonna be here real soon, ok? Thank god you’re ok, I swear I’m never letting you out of my sight again.” 

Akaashi let out a painful sounding laugh. “Sure.” 

Then, the sound of sirens filled the air. They grew louder and louder quickly.

“I suppose that’s for me.” Akaashi murmured. 

“You know it.” 

\-------------------------------------------------

The paramedics rushed into the apartment and collected Akaashi. Since Bokuto wasn’t immediate family, they couldn’t allow him to ride in the ambulance to the hospital, much to the owl-headed boy's dismay and protest. They assured him that Akaashi would be ok and that he could see him during visiting hours the next day. 

Bokuto agreed and headed back to his apartment, head down. After a call to Kenma to explain what happened and some consolation from Kuroo, Bokuto collapsed in bed. He set an alarm on his phone for the earliest time visiting hours started, and fell fast asleep. 

If that night he dreamt of teal eyes, bouncing black curls and a gorgeous smile belonging to a certain boy, he didn’t tell anyone.

\---------------------------------------

Kenma shrunk into his jacket and held his phone closer to him. His keen eyes flicked across the waiting room, to the door, and back. He hated hospitals, as most people did. The whole room was filled with a dreary, dark cloud that hung over everything. The smell of medicine, antibiotics and cleaning solutions assaulted Kenma’s nose. 

In the corner, there was a little girl coughing into her hand, ignoring her mother trying to have her put on a mask. Standing in the middle of the room, was a man talking to a doctor. Kenma saw the exact moment as hopelessness filled the man's face as he fell to the floor, sobbing. A few seats away from him was a teenager, holding his arm, face stricken in pain. 

_ What a depressing place. _ Kenma directed his gaze back down to his video game and tapped away at the screen. When a character died in his game, he could bring them back with a few gems. How come real life wasn’t like that? Not fair. Kenma looked up at the man next to him. He was sitting with his head in his hands, slouched over. 

“Are you alright, Bokuto-san?” He asked.

“I will be once they let me see Akaashi. I swear visiting hours started  _ ages _ ago.” He whined.

“We still have fifteen minutes left.” 

“That’s waaaaay too long.” 

Kenma hummed in agreement. The door to the hospital opened and Kuroo stepped in. He nodded to Kenma who motioned to an open seat on the other side of him. 

Kuroo settled down in the seat and looked over at Bokuto and Kenma. 

“You guys heard anything?”

“No.”

“Nooooo Kuroo we haven’t.” 

“I tried explaining to Bokuto-san that we still have a few minutes until visiting hours start, but he doesn’t seem to want to listen or understand.” 

Kuroo chuckled dryly. “Bo doesn’t seem to think rationally when anything has to do with Akaashi.” 

“You’re right.” Kenma muttered, refusing the hand sanitizer Kuroo offered. 

“Hellooo, I’m right over hereee. Stop talking about me.” Bokuto crossed his arms and pulled out his phone. 

“Hey Kenma, can you give me Akaashi’s number?”

“No, you’re gonna ask him for it when you see him.”

“Dang you. What if I forget?”

“Kuroo or I will be sure to remind you.”

Just then, a doctor came out into the room. 

“Is Bokuto Kotaro here?”

Bokuto flinched as he heard his name, but he raised his hand. 

“Akaashi is awake. He’s asking for you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N: So I know I said I'd upload the next chapter tomorrow, but I decided to update a second time today cause I felt like writing more! It was a two in one sort of day. It's snowing a lot where I live, so that's really fun. Thank you soooo much to everyone who leaves a comment, they always make me so happy reading them. :)**


	10. Visiting Hours

“Akaashi is awake. He’s asking for you.”

Bokuto bolted upright the moment he heard the doctor's words. He then glanced back at Kuroo and Kenma guiltily. 

“Can they come too?” He asked.

The doctor shook his head solemnly. “One at a time I’m afraid.”

Bokuto nodded. He felt bad because he knew that Kenma had known Akaashi much longer than he had, but he followed the doctor all the same. 

They made their way down the hospital hallway with Bokuto resisting the urge to peak into the rooms they passed by. He heard crying in one, nurses discussing surgery in another. It was strange to think that each of these people had their own lives, their own struggles, and that to them, Bokuto was just another passerby. 

“Akaashi Keiji, right?” 

Bokuto nodded and pushed the door open to a room. The moment he stepped in, his eyes immediately scanned the room, begging for Akaashi to come into his line of sight. There. A split second later, Bokuto’s eyes locked with Akaashi’s. The younger man was lying in a bed that probably wasn’t too comfortable, sheets pulled up to his chin. Not another second passed before Bokuto raced over to Akaashi’s bedside. 

“‘Kaashi, how are you feeling? Are you cold? Can I get you anything?” Bokuto’s hands hovered above Akaashi’s body, not quite sure what to do. 

There was a small cough from Akaashi that turned into a laugh. 

“Hello Bokuto-san. I’m alright. I suppose I should work on my balance, being a setter and all. I just fell and hit my head a bit. Not a big deal.” 

Bokuto raised an eyebrow, his eyes once again scanning Akaashi. The spots of blood on the piece of gauze wrapped around Akaashi’s forehead didn’t go unnoticed. 

Bokuto was silent as he gently lifted himself on the bed next to Akaashi. Slowly and uncertainly, he touched the bandage. The patient flinched at the sudden touch but soon relaxed. Bokuto’s hand wandered down to Akaashi’s cheek and then into his hair, tugging on one of his bouncy curls. 

“I was so worried.” Bokuto whispered. 

Akaashi blushed, eyes seeking somewhere else to look at. 

“Why did you come back anyway?” He asked. 

Bokuto chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. 

_ Should I tell him the real reason why? No, it’s not the right time, he’s injured. Hell, what if he doesn’t feel the same way? That would be so awkward and he would prolly want me to leave but I wouldn’t want to leave and ughhh. It’d be such a mess. Yeah, it’s much safer to… _

“I’m guessing you felt the same way I did?” 

“Eh?” Bokuto looked down at Akaashi, eyes wide. His heart started pounding frantically. He wondered if his hands were always this sweaty. Ew that’d be gross, he hoped not. 

“You thought it was too late to walk home by yourself? Cause you know, it’s dangerous.” Akaashi said, completely seriously. 

Bokuto blinked. Oh. “HUHHH? Akaaaashi. Just because you’re afraid of the dark, it doesn’t mean everyone else is!” Bokuto exclaimed, hands over his face. 

Akaashi blushed even harder. “It’s not that I’m  _ afraid  _ per say, just. Cautious.” He scrunched up his nose and huffed, turning away. 

Bokuto took a moment to think. “So you were worried about me walking home by myself?” He grinned cheekily, nudging Akaashi with his elbow. 

“Wha...stop looking so coy! I mean, it’s not safe, you know!” Akaashi sputtered. 

“Awww, Akaashi. You can just admit it. You were worried about me.”

“No.”

“Come on.” Bokuto pouted, giving his best attempt at puppy dog eyes. 

Akaashi gave him a deadpan stare in return. Bokuto laughed and ruffled Akaashi’s hair playfully. 

“So...did the doctors say whether or not the cut will heal well? Do you have a concussion?”

Akaashi reached up and fixed his gauze. “Yeah I have a concussion but it’ll heal in a few days. Just no screens, which means I’ll end up getting even further behind on Uni work, which sucks. They did say that the cut would leave a nasty scar, so there’s that…”

“Akaash, that’ll look so coooool! Scars are awesome!” Bokuto exclaimed. 

Akaashi shrugged. “At least one of us thinks that. I guess I could show it off, but I was actually planning on wearing the beanie you gave me to cover it up.”

A huge grin broke out across Bokuto’s face. “Yes! Wear the beanie! I’ve already told you before that you look cute in it.” 

“How can you say that so shamelessly.” Akaashi whined. The compliment really did nothing to cool down his cheeks. 

“Well it’s true. Hey Akaashi, once they release you from this horrid place, wanna come over to my place? We could have a sleep-over!”

“Are you five?”

“Pleaseee. I’d make rice balls and pork cutlet bowls!” 

“...deal.” 

\------------------------------------------------

Kuroo rested his head in his hand and peered over at Kenma, who seemed to be buried deep in a video game. 

“Watcha playin?” He asked.

“Mario Kart.”

“Really? I play that with Bokuto on our Wii all the time.”

“Cool.” 

Kuroo narrowed his eyes at Kenma, who clearly didn't want to make small talk. Fair enough. Kuroo sighed dramatically and stretched. 

“So how’d you meet Akaashi?” 

Kenma sighed and clicked his phone off. “If you’re bored and wanna talk to me, just say so.”

“Oh. Uh I’m bored and wanna talk to you.” 

Kenma rolled his eyes. “I didn’t mean right now, but ok. Well I’ve kinda known Akaashi for most of my life. But we didn’t get close until recently. He’s just been one of those people who I was acquaintances with. He was one of the only kids in school who didn’t tease me for not talking a lot or playing on my phone a lot. Keiji kinda just accepted the fact that I existed, but didn’t mind, you know? We got closer in Uni cause we were roommates for the first two years. Then of course we applied to the same ice cream shop. We’re always there for each other when we need it, but don’t meddle in each other's business. It’s...nice.” 

Kenma suddenly stopped talking, seemingly shocked that he had said that much. 

“Me and Bokuto were kinda the opposite to be honest.” Kuroo said. “We hated each other at first in elementary school cause we were so similar. We both kinda have explosive personalities and we were always super competitive.” Kuroo smiled fondly at the memories. “I guess eventually we just embraced the fact that we were almost the same person, and we’ve been inseparable ever since. I think Bokuto meeting Akaashi was really good for him. Whenever he talks about him to me, he just gets this look on his face. This sparkle in his eyes. Akaashi means a lot to him.”

Kenma gave a little nod in return. “I see the same thing when Akaashi talks about Bokuto-san. I’m glad they found each other.” 

**A/N: Today I started the new Volleyball anime called 2.43 Seiin High School Boys Volleyball Team. I watched all six episodes that are out, but it just couldn't compare to Haikyuu. Haikyuu is just so special. Like all of the characters are so well developed and I love all of them so much. Anyway, there's that.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave a comment and I'll give you an imaginary cupcake.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Terushima X Trouble

**Warning: Short scene with mild sexual assault. If you don't feel comfortable reading that, I put *** where it starts and finishes.**

The next day, Akaashi was released from the hospital, Bokuto by his side. He had slept in a hard, plastic chair next to Akaashi’s bed, much to the curly haired boys' protest. However, Bokuto decided to be his stubborn self and stayed right where he was. 

“Careful ‘kaashi.” Bokuto fretted, gently taking a hold of Akaashi’s elbow as he stepped down from a curb. 

“Bokuto-san, I’m fine.” Akaashi chuckled. “My head was hurt, not my legs.” 

Bokuto pouted, not letting go of his companions arm. He had been a shameless mother hen for the past few hours. Akaashi pretended to be annoyed, but he couldn’t help the warmth that swept through him at his friend’s caring words. 

The two got into Bokuto’s car and Akaashi sighed and settled further into his seat. 

“Relax, ok Akaashi? You can come to my house and we’ll have so much fun!” 

Akaashi smiled and closed his eyes. “Ok. I trust you.” 

There were a few minutes of comfortable silence before Akaashi groaned. “I just remembered. I have some assignments to pick up from Uni. Can we go get them first, then go to your house?” 

“But you should be resting!” 

“It won’t take too long, please.” 

Bokuto took one look into Akaashi’s beautiful emerald eyes and knew he couldn’t resist. 

He sighed. “Alright then.” Bokuto turned the car around and drove to Akaashi’s University. 

“Hey Akaashi, have you ever had a girlfriend?” The words spewed out of Bokuto’s mouth so fast that Akaashi barely understood him. 

“Uh...no. Have you?” Bokuto glanced around at the street signs while he was driving, refusing to look at Akaashi.”

“Nope. Well, kinda when I was in elementary school, but that was because she asked me to the school dance, I didn’t actually like her.” 

“Oh.” 

“Have you like...I don’t know, had a boyfriend?” Bokuto swallowed audible. “You don’t have to answer, I’m sorry.” 

Akaashi chuckled. “It’s fine. Yes, actually I did when I was in highschool. His name was Kyan. We only lasted for like a month though.” 

Bokuto cleared his throat and nodded. “Ok, yeah uhhhh cool.” 

He then pulled into the parking lot of the University and unbuckled his seat belt. 

“So where are the books?”

Akaashi sat up and unbuckled his seatbelt. “Oh, it’s alright. I’ll just grab them. It’ll hardly take a moment.” He reached for the door handle but was stopped by Bokuto’s hand on his arm. 

“Hold on, you just got out of the hospital. I’m not letting you go by yourself.” 

“I appreciate your concern Bokuto-san, but I’ll be quick. You can stay here and keep the car warm.” 

Bokuto relented with a pout on his face and watched as Akaashi hurried up the steps of the University. 

_ If he’s not out here in ten, no, seven minutes, I’m going in there.  _

Bokuto put his feet up on the dashboard and watched the time.

\----------------------------

  
  


Akaashi navigated the familiar hallways with ease. The halls were nearly empty, with just a few students finishing up last minute work. Akaashi found the library and tried the door handle only to find that it was locked. 

“Damn it. I really made Bokuto-san drive all the way out here for nothing.” 

Akaashi was about to turn around and leave, when a familiar voice stopped him. 

“Need the key, sweetheart?” 

Akaashi whipped his head around and saw who it was. 

“Terushima.”

\---------------------------------------------

Bokuto checked his phone for the billionth time. It had been seven minutes. He peered up at the University and when he didn’t see Akaashi coming back, he did exactly what he said he would. He got out of the car, and hurried up the steps. 

He figured that since Akaashi had needed some books, he would go to the library. Following some signs, he found the place with ease. He frowned when he saw all the lights were off inside. Maybe Akaashi had already been here and went out a different way? Bokuto tried the door and saw that it was open. He pushed inside and froze in horror at what he saw. ******* Terushima had Akaashi pinned up against a wall and was kissing him.

Akaash was visibly resisting, hands on his shoulders, trying in vain to shove the much bigger guy away. Bokuto saw Terushima’s hands clenched around Akaashi’s hips and immediately saw red. 

“Get the hell away from him.” 

Terushima stopped kissing Akaashi, but still had him pinned to the wall. Bokuto made eye contact with Akaashi, who looked terrified. 

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi whispered breathlessly. 

“Look who we have here. I was wondering where you were, considering you always keep my Akaashi within a ten feet radius of you.” Terushima said. 

“I said, get the hell away from him, he’s not yours.” 

“He’s not yours either.” 

“I never said he was. But he sure as shit deserves better than you.” 

Bokuto then took two steps forward and grabbed Terushima by the back of his collar and yanked him away. 

“You’re lucky.” Bokuto said. “I want to beat you to a pulp right now. But I know that’s not what Akaashi would want. However, if I ever see you again, I certainly won’t hold back, ok?” Bokuto glared at Terushima, who was shaking like a leaf. 

“Ok, ok. Please don’t hurt me.” 

Bokuto let go of Terushima and roughly guided him out of the library. “Get out of here.” 

******* Bokuto watched to make sure he was actually leaving before hurrying back to Akaashi. 

Akaashi was pale as a ghost and had his hands up to his mouth, looking like he was about to throw up. 

“Akaashi, are you alright?” Bokuto slowly reached out for him, gauging his reaction to see whether or not he wanted to be touched. Akaashi’s arms fell by his side and he slowly approached Bokuto and leaned against his chest, head on his shoulder. Bokuto was shocked, but didn’t waste time wrapping him up in his arms. 

“I’m so sorry Akaashi, you don’t deserve to be touched like that. He’s a scumbag, you’re worth so much more.” Bokuto continued whispering reasurrences in his ear as they walked out of the University together. 

When they were back in the car, Akaashi finally said something. 

“Thank you.” 

“‘Kaashi, you don’t have to thank me. Anyone would have done that. But if you don’t mind me asking, what’s your history with Terushima?”

Akaashi sighed and looked out the window. 

“I’ve known him since the fifth grade. We used to be best friends. When we were freshmen in highschool, he confessed to me. I told him that I didn’t feel the same, but he didn’t take it well. He insisted that we were meant for eachother, but I still said no. Our friendship fell apart little by little with him always trying to make advances onto me. They were small at first, but overtime they just got bigger and bigger. I guess all his feelings accumulated into what you just saw. Everytime I would tell him no, he would blame me and say I was an awful person. He would tell me that since I was his friend, I would do what he wanted. He managed to paint himself as the victim.” 

Bokuto was silent. He let the story sink in. “Akaashi, you know that you’re not to blame, right? What happened was on him.” 

Akaashi waved his hand in the air. “Yeah, yeah. I’ve already gone over that with myself. I know.” 

Akaashi sighed. “Sorry for ruining the day, I know you were planning a bunch of stuff at your house.” 

“No, no, it’s alright. We can still do a bunch of stuff, it’s not too late to save the day! There’s plenty of time! I’ll fix up some pork cutlet bowls, we can play some video games, make a pillow fort and watch a movie! It’ll be so much fun still!” 

Akaashi smiled. “I don’t know if I’ve ever made a pillow fort before.” 

Bokuto gasped dramatically. “Well then, we  _ have  _ to make one now! I shall make up for this injustice you have faced by making the biggest pillow fort in the world!” 

Akaashi chuckled. “Ok Bokuto-san, let's do it.”

**A/N: I'm so sorryyy it's been so long since I've last posted. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned this fic, I still love writing it I swearrrr.**

**Have a lovely day ya'll!**


End file.
